Keep our secret safe Victorious
by H2Ojustaddwatertales
Summary: Bori pairing- Beck is inconsolable and Tori wants to know why. After feeling-revealing visit to the RV, Tori and Beck have to keep a secret. From everyone. But when Jade finds out, will Tori and Jade put their war aside to save Beck?
1. What'up with Beck?

Victorious- Keep our secret safe

Tori grabbed her tray of lunch- a _very _cheesy slice of succulent pizza and a tub of crisp salad- and sauntered over to the nearest lunch table. Andre and Beck were sitting alone, no sign of Robbie, Cat or Jade. Strange. Tori approached quizzically, placing her tray down silently and smiling awkwardly.

Silence.

Tori's smile grew more strained with the intensity of the silence, Andre nonchalantly spooning pasta slowly into his mouth and Beck staring down into his food, expression hidden.

"Uh Guys, am I completely invisible?" Tori joked, innocently nudging Andre in the fore-arm.

Andre looked up with a pleasant but secretive smile. "Hey Tori, didn't see you there"

"Clearly, what goes on?"

"Not much" Andre said blankly.

Tori blew out through her nose. What was Andre hiding? He was sitting awkwardly, hunched over his lunch, mouth clamped shut like an oyster. And Beck hadn't said a word. He was still staring at his fists that were…quivering?

"Hey Beck? What's up?" Tori leant down to see if she could catch a glimpse of his expression.

Beck looked up slowly, his face burning a pinkish colour. His eyes were soft and crest fallen, pale bags a noticeable lilac against his olive skin tone. He made no effort to smile properly, the corner of his mouth crawled up meekly. Only then did Tori realise there was moisture lingering in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill.

"What happened!" Tori exclaimed, leaping from her seat and rushing to his side.

She leapt up so abruptly, Andre's pasta flying off the table.

Andre sighed.

"Never mind, I'll get another…" He murmured and he ambled away.

With their privacy, Tori sat down next to Beck and lay a hand supportively across his shoulder.

"Come on…what's got you upset? I kill them!" Tori grinned subtly.

Beck managed a half-hearted chuckle before his expression crashed into a frown of misery again. Tori's shoulders slumped in temporary defeat, how was she going to coax the teary teenager into explanation of his down-heartedness?

"Beck!" Tori shook him and he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it"

Beck stood up and smiled again, his face slumping back to frown after the 3 second interval of fake happiness. No doubt he appreciated Tori's concern. But, there was really no-one else he wanted to talk to right now. It was better to be alone. Tori watched him as she sloped off, a look of confusion pasted across her face.

What was truly up with Beck?

Had something happened at home? With Jade? A friend?

With Jade?

Interrupting her thought, Trina blundered over to the table, Cat giggling behind.

"God! These damn shoes!" She exclaimed, rubbing the satin the 4 inch heels.

"Well take them off then!" Cat shrugged, sitting down with a flick of her cherry red hair.

Tori, ignoring Trina's groans of discomfort- she knew all too much already- shifted as Andre returned with another tub of delicious looking pasta.

"Hey, do you know what's up with Beck?"

Andre's eyes shot down to his knees. Cat and Trina looked at each other.

"No, why? What's wrong?" Cat asked, her face sweet with trepidation.

"Well he looked a bit like this" Tori attempted an impression of Beck's expression, failing with the crude interpretation.

The others shook there heads.

"Why don't you just go talk to him at his RV?" Trina said through a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

Tori's and Andre's face crumpled in disgust but nevertheless Tori pressed for information.

"Well has anyone seen Jade?" Tori inquired, suspicious.

If Beck was that upset, it had to be something to do with him and Jade. He didn't usually come _that_ close to tears.

"Well I passed her in the hall and said 'Hi!' but she glared at me and threw her muffin into my hair" Cat explained sadly remembering the unnecessary abuse.

Tori raised her eyebrows.

"I want a muffin" Andre said airily.

"Me too, they're selling blueberry ones round the back!" Trina informed animatedly.

"Guys!" Tori shouted as they all erupted into a chorus of excited chatter.

They swiftly clammed up.

"Look if you're that worried go talk to Beck after school, I'll drive you" Trina offered, strangely selfless for a change.

Tori smiled gratefully. If there was anything she could do for Beck, it was check he was at least not crying alone in the RV. Whatever had happened.


	2. You can tell me anything

Tori sauntered up to Beck's RV in the Oliver's drive way. It was humid so Tori half expected the door to be at least ajar. But it was shut and the curtains drawn. Tori took a big breath in and ambled up to the door. She rapped on the cold metal of the RV. Her knocks echoed off the door. However, she heard no one get up. Tori pressed the bell on the right of the door and crossed her arms impatiently. She had to make sure he was at least ok. It wasn't going to help if he ignored her.

"Beck? Open up?" Tori called softly.

She heard muffled footsteps but they did not grow louder.

"I'll break in!" She threatened, voice wavering with anxiousness.

Could she really break down the door? Tori took a few steps back then powered towards the RV door. Just as she was about to shoulder the metal, Beck opened the door and Tori toppled past his feet into the RV with a shrill shriek of surprise.

"Tori?" Beck said, bemused by Tori's entrance.

"Yeah, help me up?" Tori pleaded, wriggling on the floor.

Beck chuckled gently and reached down to grab Tori's flailing hand. He closed the door to the RV as Tori scrambled unsteadily to her feet and brushed her hair swiftly from her eyes.

"So why the surprise visit?" Beck asked innocently.

Tori raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't play it cool with me Beck, I know something's up" Tori folded her arms sternly.

Beck, rumbled, ran his hand down his face roughly and walked to the other end of the RV. Tori peered after him and sat down on his colourful couch.

"Beck?" She asked, tentatively.

She knew from the tense atmosphere around her and Beck that something was wrong and he was very reluctant to tell her.

"You can tell me anything…" She smiled.

Beck turned around and smiled, sitting down next to her with a weighted sigh. He seemed vulnerable again.

"What's wrong?"

"Jade"

Tori secretly rolled her eyes. Jade, of course. She just didn't seem to have the knack of being nice to people. Even her own boyfriend.

"What happened between you two?" Tori probed, sympathetically, however.

"Jade is so…clingy and I talked to her…we kind of fought and…" Beck exhaled again, rubbing his eye reverently.

Tori felt her heart drop. That was strange. Although it was strange because she had never seen Beck upset. Tori found herself reaching to Beck's cheek to stroke away an escaped tear. Beck held her hand to his face appreciatively and smiled warmly.

"No but…we've broken up"

"Again?"

"Yep, maybe for good, I don't know but…"

Tori wound an arm around him and felt her body shiver as his warm shoulder leant against hers.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll work it out" Tori trailed off as Beck leant his head on her shoulder.

He needed comfort. Her friend. Beck would do the same for her and she owed him some amount of debt from previous events…like losing him his acting job…

"Beck? Tori?" Cat's voice was detectable from outside the RV.

Without permission or confirmation from Beck, Cat wandered in, cherry hair bright as the day she dyed it. She stepped into the RV and immediately looked over to the couch where Tori had her face buried in Beck's hair and Beck was leaning on Tori's shoulder, eyes reducing in pinkish colour. Cat's mouth popped open but smiled secretly. Stealthily, she backed out of the RV, giggling as she spied on them. _How cute! I thought they were only friends…maybe…oh well Jade better watch out… _Cat thought to herself, giggling again in surprise as she skipped away from the RV.


	3. Jealousy with Jade

Jade ambled into Sikowitz's improv class and slung her bag down onto the nearest chair. She wasn't exactly looking forward to spending the lesson trying not to look at Beck. Her heart was still thudding against her ribs and she felt weak. She knew Beck would come in soon and she would feel the numbness run through her blood. Just as she thought of this, the door opened and Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Tori came in. Beck seemed as cheery as ever. Walking next to Tori. Sitting next to Tori. Whispering to Tori… Jade felt her lips form into a pout. _Uh! She's always all over him! I know they're friends…they'd better be…but can't she just bug off for a day? _Jade thought enviously. And then, she remembered the fight. She and Beck had broken up. He was prey to single girls. Jade felt her hand tremble for a split second.

"Right! I have a few surprises for you today" Sikowitz announced in his loud voice.

Jade rolled her eyes and locked them onto Beck and Tori. They had stopped talking. Good.

"We are working on Romantic scenes!" He clapped his hands together. "Goody goody for those unknown lovebirds among us"

Jade clenched her fists.

"Cat and Robbie, Andre and Jessie, Beck and…Tori!" Sikowitz began pairing the boys and girls together.

"Jade, you can go with…Sinjin!"

Jade felt lava rise into her throat. Sinjin wasn't even in their class normally!

"Cat and Robbie, you're up!" Sikowitz ordered.

Cat seemed worried and Jade couldn't hide a smirk. Cat and Robbie. _Lol_. Jade thought.

"Cat, I love you" Robbie began the role play.

"I know but…I love someone else more" Cat put on her best, most believable sad voice.

Jade rolled her eyes again and groaned.

"Who? Who could possibly fill your heart better than me?"

"Someone with abb muscles?" Cat giggled, running off track.

Robbie's face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out. The class jeered at him and he sloped off back to his seat. Cat shrugged innocently and jumped lightly off the stage.

"Beck and Tori" Sikowitz said simply, obviously bored or in the slightest un-amused by the insult to Robbie who sulked with Rex in the corner. Jade growled under her breath.

"Tori, I don't know how to say this but…" Beck got straight into the acting role.

"You love me?"

"Yes"

"I don't know what to say" Tori dramatised.

"Just say you'll marry me, we can canoe to the islands where the sun sets the sky on fire, where the birds fly by your head"

"Prove it" Tori elaborated.

Beck leaned in for the stage kiss. Jade leapt out of her seat instinctively and smacked her fist into the fire alarm. The shrill cry of the alarm rang throughout the school. Jade twirled round and faked a concerned expression.

"FIRE!" She cried urgently.

Beck and Tori broke out of the role and began hurrying towards the nearest fire exit, following Cat who was screaming. Jade smiled in triumph. _Good…_

_Tori Vega- Fire drill before stage kiss and Jade is right by the alarm…_

_Mood= Suspicious _

Tori casually put away her books into her decorative locker and sighed. She turned around and jumped a far few feet backwards.

"Aah! Oh Cat, Hey!" Tori greeted as she saw just how close Cat's face had been.

She was grinning broadly and rocking backwards on forwards on her heels.

"Aren't you going to tell me of the new boyfriend?" She probed, laughing sweetly.

Tori's eyebrows met, bemused. What boyfriend? She had no boyfriend. She wanted one…

"What boyfriend?" Tori's eyes widened. "Oh God! You haven't set me up again…"

"NO! I mean…you and Beck!"

Tori felt herself tense.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Tori chuckled, feeling Cat's inquisitive stare.

"I went round to the RV and you and Beck were…snuggly" Cat shrugged, her smile vanished and replaced by confusion.

Tori laughed, slightly embarrassed. Cat wasn't that loud when she'd entered. How was Tori supposed to have known Cat had been spying on her comforting Beck.

"I was comforting Beck…we're friends" Tori smiled.

_Beck is…amazing and I hate to see him cry. _Tori thought stubbornly.

"Hey Tor-ay"

Tori smiled warmly as Beck came round the corner. His smile was general today, his features benefiting from his happy mood. His eyes were their normal colour and he leaned casually and comfortably against the nearest locker to Tori.

"See you guys later" Cat winked at Tori teasingly.

Tori stuck her tongue out and Beck chuckled.

"Hey" Tori greeted pleasantly.

"You doing anything after school?" Beck asked.

Tori mulled over her chores and events but nothing came to mind.

"Nope. Why?"

"Want to come by my RV this afternoon?" Beck wondered watching her from the corner of his eye, shyly.

Tori felt her cheeks burn and her expression break into a grin. She's never felt so happy about being invited over to someone's home before.

"Sure, I'll bring finger food!" Tori chortled softly and flicked her hair from her face.

Beck smiled crookedly and turned away "See you then"

Tori smiled down at her feet and turned back to close her locker of which she had left wide open, stupidly. She closed it sharply as she sensed someone watching her. Jade glared at her.

"What are you doing going to Beck's?" Jade demanded in a fake pleasant tone.

Tori put on her hands on her, standing her ground against her.

"For your information, I'm visiting. As. A. Friend." Tori smirked.

Jade raised an eyebrow and leered.

"Ok, all I needed to hear"

"Why do you care? You broke up." Tori questioned.

Jade spun around, her streaked hair spinning in a cartwheel to flick the opposite side of her face.

"Just watch it alright" Jade hissed and stalked past Tori in a failed attempt to cover up some moisture in her eyes.

Tori felt a hint of guilt stir in her system but she dismissed it. Since when had Jade ever accepted her and Beck's friendship? And there was no way she'd ever accept anything more. Even if they'd broken up.


	4. Swift found feelings

_**Tori Vega- Off to Beck's. Cocktail sausages! **_

_**Mood= Hungry**_

**Tori rang the bell on the side of Beck's RV and stood, smiling contently to herself. Beck opened the door on call and smiled in greeting. **_**Yes! Tori here and she brought cocktail sausages! **_**Beck thought, tuneful. Tori grinned and stepped inside, as if reading his mind and Beck closed the door slowly behind her. Tori politely waited for Beck to sit down and ripped open the snack box. **

"**Oh no, I have that song writing assignment for Mr. Bailey's class" Tori exhaled roughly in disappointment.**

**She'd assumed she had no homework. Bummer.**

"**Aw yeah, same" Beck picked at the succulent sausages. "Is it a free write?"**

"**Yeah I think so, we can write about whatever we want" Tori shrugged. **

**Beck nodded. **

"**What do you want to write?" Beck inquired with general interest. **

**Tori chewed thoughtfully on her food and pondered. **_**I'd rather like to have a crack at writing a mushy love song…**_

"**A love song? You know, one of those melodic songs you get during a dramatic love scene" **

"**Sounds cool" Beck replied.**

_**I've got some rather good ideas about what I could write for a love song. Having a friend who is always there for you and feeling happy every time you're in their presence… **_**Beck looked pointedly at Tori as he cogitated. **

"**I'd write my one about you" Beck mumbled.**

"**Wha?" Tori said in surprise, through a mouthful of food.**

**Beck felt his cheeks burn.**

"**Not a love song" He hurriedly covered up his messy tracks. "I mean I'd write a song about how you feel about a friend. A great friend who is always there for you" **

**Tori threw him a smile of gratitude. Then she frowned and began to fidget, pondering whether or not to ask a personnel question. **

"**Beck? Who dumped who" Tori asked gingerly, feeling rather nosy.**

**Beck didn't seem to be fazed by her question.**

"**Me" **

"**Really?"**

"**Yup"**

"**Oh"**

"**You thought Jade did?" **

"**Well yeah"**

**Tori awkwardly shifted across the sofa and smiled weakly, embarrassed she'd even asked.**

"**Don't worry, I'm glad I have some one else to talk to about it" Beck removed the empty cocktail sausage packet from their midst and shuffled closer. **

"**You've been a great friend Tori. You seem to care deeply"**

"**Of course I do" Tori said, taken aback. **

_**How could I not care about Beck? He is one of my dearest friends. The way Jade acts she doesn't deserve him. **_**Tori thought. Beck watched her with curious eyes. He liked the way Tori thought. **

"**I'm just grateful. It was pretty rough" Beck said. "You are a great friend"**

**Tori felt her heart thud again. She didn't understand. Why did she feel so happy and secure whenever she was near Beck? Was it his general happy aura? Or did she just get a kick from seeing one of her closest friends? **_**It feels deeper than that though. I've known Beck for quite a long time. I've kissed him on stage and now I'm finally feeling something maybe more than friendship…I'm so confused! Why do my emotions always have to be in conflict with each other? **_**Tori thought, hopelessly trying to analyse her thoughts. But, before she could stop herself she was blurting out two words that could change everything.**

"**Just friends?" **

**Beck looked up and locked gaze with her quizzically. **

"**What do you mean?" Beck moved closer, trying to make sense of Tori's changing mood. **

"**Are we friends or…" **_**God damn it Tori shut it! Jade would kill you!**_** Tori scolded herself.**

**Beck smiled.**

"**I don't know. That's for you to decide" Beck tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. **

"**But, you like Jade" Tori raised her eyebrows.**

**Beck's eyes softened. **_**I think I know what she means…kind of…We've made a special connection…emotionally…or something along those lines. **_**Beck mimicked, mentally, Tori's emotional confliction. Beck sighed softly.**

"**I can't hold on to her forever, especially when our relationship has been…rocky" He explained, fiddling with his fingers. **

**Tori listened, feeling her cheeks burning more and more and her stomach fill with butterflies. Since when…**

"**Maybe, we need to find out. Or things could become major awkward" Tori suggested.**

"**How?" Beck's confused expression drifted back across his tanned features. **

**Tori, hesitantly, with an uncertain expression, leant towards Beck. **_**I could ruin our friendship by doing this…but I have to know whether or not I feel just friendship for Beck. It was only two days ago I was comforting him. How fast do feelings develop? **_**Tori went through several theories in her head, the best logical thinking she had thought capable of herself.**

**Beck leant towards Tori.**

_**How am I supposed to know how I definitely feel about Tori or Jade? It must be how Tori was really the only one who connected with me over the whole break up thing. I guess I won't know. We've always been close. It's up to her… As long as I know how she feels.**_

**Beck put a hand softly onto Tori's cheek and Tori put a hand on his shoulder. **_**Here goes. **_**They thought simultaneously. Beck and Tori's lips met, gently. They kissed and both literally felt they hearts spring like elastic bands. **_**Woah. I did not expect this. **_**Tori thought as she felt her whole body glow happily. Why had she never realised she'd loved Beck more than friendship? She'd always been rather protective of him and hated the way Jade would interrupt their chats. Though really everyone did. **_**Yup, **_**Was all Beck thought as he fought off a smile. Reluctantly, they slowly broke away and watched one another intently for their reaction. Tori smiled nervously and Beck grinned. **

"**I think I know" Tori chuckled.**

**Beck just smiled and clasped Tori's fingers I his hands.**

"**Thank you Tori"**

**And he gradually, softly, pulled Tori's lips back to his. **


	5. Careful where we tread

Tori's POV

I sat at the lunch table, waiting for all my friends to arrive. It was pleasantly hot, unlike the icky heat I had experienced the past few days. Cat was the first to spot me and bounded over in her usual bouncing manner.

"Hey Tori!" She sat down, beaming expectantly at me.

"What?" I laughed, unable to keep a composed face when she stared so intently at me.

"What happened round Beck's?" She questioned eagerly.

I bit my lip. Should I tell her? Or would she squeal so loudly that everyone within a mile radius would ask about what she was screaming about. She'd tell them and it'd get to Jade. Jade scared me. Especially when I came to Beck. And there was no way I was letting Jade find out what had happened.

"Oh, you know…stuff" I bluffed, smiling unconvincingly, my eyes no doubt flying around in all directions like a one winged goose to avoid eye contact.

"Oh ok, I know you wouldn't keep secrets" Cat giggled.

I felt guilty. But it was lucky that Cat was so gullible.

"Morning girls" Andre greeted, slipping down next to me.

"Hey" I replied, glad to be off the subject with Cat who was now shovelling food into a mouth.

"Beck is so much happier" Andre smiled pointedly.

"Awesome" I almost choked nervously, hoping Andre wasn't going to ask a question similar to Cat's.

Andre wasn't as easily fooled and he'd suss me out almost immediately. Basically I was screwed if he asked.

"You must be really good at cheering people up" Andre said, scooping rice into his mouth.

I just shrugged, feeling quite fuzzy. I was good. That stoked my ego rather than made me drop my guard.

"Morning all"

I turned around to see Beck stroll casually towards us and my face broke into a grin. _Ack! I'm going to really suspicious if I keep this up. _But Beck had a similar expression, a smile playing around his lips. He perched down next to me, accidentally nudging Andre to the side of his seat. Andre looked up and threw a glance in our direction. I smiled in apology and Beck held up a hand. I flicked my hair to the side and smiled.

"So Beck" Cat piped up "Did you and Tori have fun yesterday?"

Cat winked.

_Oh god, she's referencing to when she saw and Beck all hugging… She's thinking the same thing could've happened last night! And she's RIGHT! _

Beck looked to me and I hissed "Don't tell!"

Beck nodded quickly.

"Oh yeah, we just discussed homework and ate cocktail sausages, nothing else much" I elbowed him as he looked down at his hands and smiled.

"Ow" He complained.

Cat frowned.

"Hey Cat isn't that the ice cream truck!" I pointed behind Cat.

"Ice cream! Ohh where!" Cat leapt to her feet. "Andre, lend me some money?"

Cat skipped away excitedly.

"Wait Cat I…" Andre looked down at me. "Thanks a lot"

I shrugged pulling a tight smile.

Andre ambled after Cat who I could in the distance calling to him.

"Ice cream truck?" Beck's eyebrows furrowed.

"No ice cream truck"

"Then why did you…"

"I need to talk to you" I turned so I was looking directly at Beck.

"Sure, what about?"

I looked around cautiously and then shuffled even closer to whisper. "The kiss"

"Ohhh" Beck murmured.

"I don't think we should tell anyone"

Beck looked disappointed and frowned. Maybe even hurt. My expression went soft.

"Because Jade, if she finds out she'll do such bad things to me I don't think I'll b able walk for a few weeks" I explained, hurriedly.

Beck's expression then turned understanding.

"Yes, she would" He agreed.

I took a deep a breath and felt my heart glow.

"We can still hang out and stuff though" I smiled reassuringly "Don't worry"

Beck grinned and pulled me into a hug.

That's when, out of the corner of my eye, is spotted a girl wearing dark clothing, with elaborate coloured streaks, staring at me and Beck. She had an artic glare and was clasping her coffee so hard it split and liquid fell in a stream across the gravel in front of her.

"Beck…Jade" I hissed into his ear.

Beck looked up to see Jade stalk away in the opposite direction to us.

"We just hugged, she can't hold that against you"

"Oh believe me, she will" I sighed, feeling my stomach curl.

I was in danger.

Jade's POV

My blood felt cold and my teeth were grinding violently together. I had an image of Tori engraved in my mind, burning at the edges as I smirked. A hug may be but, there was all the chance in the world she could be poisoning Beck's mind by the second. I don't care if we'd broken up. Beck wasn't going date anyone if I could help it. Especially not Tori.

I saw Tori milling around uselessly and pondered whether to interrogate her in public or not. To hell with it.

"Hey Tori!" I greeted, false cheer in my voice.

Tori rolled her eyes at me. What a surprise. Even if I was generally happy to see her she wouldn't take me seriously.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" I acted offended. I must be good at acting because Tori's face flickered with guilt for a split second.

"Why would I?" She questioned, non-maliciously.

_Fine, don't trip on my wire…_ I thought disappointedly.

"You thought I was going to rip you up over you and Beck's little hug fest?" I continued my little act, edging in the sarcasm tactfully.

Tori's eyebrows drew together and she looked me square in the face.

"We're friends, don't get you pants in a bunch"

Clever.

"Well I am and I'd appreciate it if you backed off before I consider exterminating you" I said in a threateningly sweet voice.

Tori shook her head at me and sighed harshly.

"Look, if you can't get over your little obsession with Beck, then you'll never be able to cope when he _does _find another girlfriend" Tori said, in a caring tone.

God I hated it when she played concerned with me.

"He won't" I smirked. "I'm making sure of it"And in that instant I saw a strike of fear cross Tori's face. That was suspicious. My eyes narrowed and I glared at her.

"I'm watching you Tori"

And I turned away, stalking off proudly. There was defiantly something going on. And I was going to find out what.


	6. Pizza, Photos and us

Tori's POV

I sat at home scrolling through my personal photos. There was an album labelled 'Cat and Me'. I opened it and smiled broadly as I saw the first picture. Me and Cat were pulling hideous faces with pens balancing on our noses. I clicked out of the album almost choking when I saw the statistics. 301 photos? Awesome!

I scrolled through them again, purposefully avoiding Trina's folder where she'd taken countless webcam images and demanded I keep them. I didn't want to view her vanity in frozen visual. I stopped at the folder marked 'Andre and me'. Again, I grinned as I opened up the folder packed full of me and a close friend. Andre was posing jokily against the piano and I was holding one of his braids in my fingers with a strange pout on my face. _Lol! _I thought happily. But as I clicked back to view my other folders, I knew something was missing. A folder was missing. 'Beck and me' was missing.

Beck's POV

Carrying the hot pizza in my hands I walked quietly up to Tori's door, stealthily. I wanted to surprise her with the pepperoni delight. The smell was already making me hungry. I frowned as I remembered this was Jade's favourite pizza. Something in my heart burned as I gingerly knocked on the door. I still felt tender from my break-up with Jade. Although I had dumped her, it was still hard having to split from someone I had loved for so long. But, he constant attitude towards people drove me to the point of mental agony, knowing I loved a girl who made some people's lives a misery and she showed no desire to change. I felt my eye itch annoyingly. What I hadn't told Tori was that Jade had chucked a rock at my cousin, just because she had hugged me and then went off at me when I defended myself that I hadn't had a chance to tell her. To be honest I didn't want to dwell on the details. Suddenly, the door opened and Tori's face brightened, instantly warming me. The itching of tears disappeared as I looked down at Tori.

"Beck!" Her greeting was so genuine with the smile of surprise that I couldn't suppress the glow of warmth on the left-side of my chest. My heart.

Tori had the laptop on the coffee table, next to the steamy pizza and we were perched on her sofa. Tori seemed troubled for a split second as I took a quick glance at her face.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just enjoying the pizza" Tori bluffed.

She wasn't fooling me.

"Come on…you can tell me" I nudged her gently in the arm.

"We don't have a photo album" She confessed shyly, looking at me as vulnerable as a kitten.

I smiled.

"Well, I'm here, you're here…let's take some pics!" I pulled the laptop onto my lap and quickly found Tori's webcam application.

Tori, grinning again shuffled up so she was pressed strongly against my shoulder and leant her head towards me, getting her face in the shot.

"Ok ready?" I smiled and clicked the button.

A picture flickered up onto the screen of us.

"Aw that one is really cute!" Tori said.

I had to agree. Tori was partially leaning on my smiling and I was grinning crookedly down at her.

"Kk, more, I want loads!" Tori reached across me to click the button several times and we pulled funny faces.

It was least fifteen minutes later when our 30th shot had flashed up onto the screen of us both biting into a piece of pizza each. I chucked heartily, feeling the best I had all week.

"Ok one more!" Tori promised.

"You promise, I'm getting dizzy from staring at the screen for ages" I joked a little bit of truth hidden within my happy tone.

This time as I clicked the button, I leant over to Tori and let my forehead sit on the top of her head. Tori smiled at me as the picture flashed up.

"I like _this _one" She said, locking gaze with me and smiling.

I grinned and ruffled her hair playfully, like a friend. Too bad I knew we both felt more than that.

"I think the pizza's cold" I said.

"Meh" Tori dismissed and leant her head on my shoulder.

I guess I could get used to this.

_Tori Vega: Nothing better than pizza and a night in with someone special!_

_Mood= Tuneful_

_GotBeck likes this. _


	7. Diaries

**Dear Diary or whatever people usually write…I dunno, anyway…**

**Grounded. Again. **

**Don't ask me why because I don't see why I have to share everything with you. Anyway, Sikowitz's class was better than the rest of my life. We were, once again!, on the alphabet improv. I didn't pick Beck OR Tori (as if I should or have to…) because of my current investigations. A few ninja glances and I kept seeing them whispering. As well as it being a damn distraction I also didn't honour Tori's moves on Beck as fair. **

**He dumped me. Yes. I get it. But that doesn't mean the little Sherwood girl can come swooping in and snap it up like a…a seagull. **

**Whatever. I'm keeping a close eye anyway. No one touches Beck. Especially not Tori. **

**Bye. **

**Jade West. **

**Dear Diary, **

**Me, Beck and Andre hung out down the beach today ****J**

**Smiles because we had a lot of fun. Andre bought us pizza which I insisted on adding fries too and Beck brought along his portable stereo. It was so sunny and an old man gave us the weirdo look when he saw us dancing to the latest songs. **

**Beck pecked me on the cheek when he left at 4:00 J **

**Hopefully I'll get to spend more time with him after school now Jade isn't imposing on his activities… **

**Tori :D**

**Entry 23**

**Evening all! **

**I've been seriously considering asking Tori if she'd like to go with me to the Jezebel café next Saturday. I feel really at ease around her. **

**Beck**


	8. Threats

_Third Person_

Tori lay across her sofa, I-pod blasting out her favourite tune and a take away in the microwave. Trina was out with 'friends' and her phone was switched off, no parents interrupting her from their stay in Fresno. Total privacy and bliss.

_Ding-dong!_

Tori grunted, unimpressed by the intrusion and ambled to the door reluctantly. Why did she have to have her evening disrupted? She rarely got quiet alone nights like this. She unlocked the door and her eyebrows furrowed. Then she felt her heart jump in anxiety.

Jade was staring at her, hands on hips and the streaks in her a bright, vibrant blue. She meant business.

"Hey Jade" Tori almost choked.

Images if her and beck's recent days together kept replaying in her mind, Jade wouldn't be amused if she found out about all of those. And to be honest, Tori thought Jade already did know.

"Hey Tori!" Jade greeted, sarcastically happy. "Anything you wanna tell me? Because we are best friends?"

"We're not really friends you know, what do you want?" Tori couldn't mask the worry in her voice.

Jade smirked and then stepped right up onto Tori's doorstep, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Beck" Was all she said and yet Tori could hear the underlying threat in her voice, masked by the child-like innocence tone.

"What about him" Tori answered neutrally.

_I can't crack in front of her…she can't found out about anything, not the kiss, the photos…_

"How is he?" Jade questioned.

"He's fine. Totally cool about the break-up now" _Damn…that could've been suspicious…_

"Yes, you'd know all about that wouldn't you" Jade's eyes narrowed ad she grinned, slowly working her way to find out the truth.

"Why are you even here?" Tori demanded bluntly

"I want to know about you and Beck" Jade hissed. "What's going on. I can see it in you face."

Tori bristled and her expression wavered. Jade stepped down from the step and smiled triumphantly.

"There is something going on isn't there Tori Vega? Well I don't know how you feel about him but there's only one thing I love as much as him…revenge"

And Jade backed away from the door, a cunning, scheming look glinting in her eyes.

Tori closed the door and exhaled. There was nothing she could do. Jade was going to wreck everything. _I have to end this peacefully before Jade can ruin it for both of us. _

Tori reached for the land-line phone and exhaled, her eyes watering. She couldn't be with Beck as long as Jade was around and Jade wasn't moving anytime soon. She'd have to except that as long as Jade was in-the-know, she and Beck wouldn't happen.

Beck smiled as her reached for the ringing phone. Tori often called at this time just to talk. He enjoyed their conversations very much.

"Hello?" he answered cheerily.

"Beck listen, I'm really sorry but there is no way we can continue with this. Us, I mean. The kiss and everything was great but…I only want you as a friend, we can't be together and I'm sorry, I do like you but…sorry"

The caller hung up and Beck put the phone down. So he couldn't tell Tori that he wanted to see her more often out of school, that he wanted to be with her, that she made him feel…whole after the break up.

That he really did like her.


	9. Ruins

**The Song 'Far Away' by Julia Sheer on you tube goes well with this scene. Please check her out while you read this! ****J**

Beck's POV

I wasn't that interested in anything at school the day. Tori wasn't anywhere. I couldn't ask her why but I had a pretty good idea. Jade had approached me twice but I'd rejected her offer for comfort each time. She was the reason that I couldn't be happy with Tori. With anyone now. But, Tori shouldn't have let it ruin us. If she felt the way I did, she would've gotten over it and not cared what happened. If she'd cared about me, really, she wouldn't have ended it. I guess I was wrong about Tori Vega.

Tori's POV

I couldn't go to Hollywood arts today. Not to see Jade's triumphant smirk and Beck's…broken heart.

Accept he didn't know it was beyond painful for me to end what we could have had. He didn't know that it was the last thing I wanted to do. Especially to him. I bet he thought I was weak and afraid. That was wrong. I was selfish. I allowed Jade to wreck it so I could protect myself and I'd hurt Beck in the worst way possible. I'd broken his heart just days a week after I'd mended it.

I was at fault.

I'd done this.

And I didn't think I could go through with it. I'd have to explain why and leave it at that. He didn't need me if my own fear could just ruin it at any moment.

I'd tell him tomorrow why I'd ruined it.

Beck's POV

Tori entered the classroom and I turned away. Eye contact wasn't an option at the moment. But she wandered over attentively and sat down in the empty seat on my right side. I didn't speak. Or look up.

Niether did Tori.

This was dead awkward.

Jade was behind us and she across the room and she was smiling to herself. At least she was happy. Even if it wasn't for a good reason.

At lunch I sat far away from the others, I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself but questions would only make things worse because none of them knew about what had happened in the first place anyway. Could hear Cat already asking Andre why I wasn't sitting with them though.

"Where's Beck?"

"I dunno. I didn't see him get his lunch. Something's up again."

"Isn't it weird though how Tori isn't here either?"

"I know what you mean. Something's been going on with them recently"

"Well, at the RV they were all…snuggly"

"Snuggly?"

I put my head in my hands and ran them down my face. That just brought back memories of the kiss and I didn't want to remember that. It hurt a bit too much. Then someone sat down next to me.

"Beck, I need to explain"

Tori was beside me, her face contorted into concern, remorse and sadness.

"About what?" I sat up straight, eyebrows furrowed even though I knew what she was going to say.

"I do like you" She said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed slightly.

"Beck?"

"If you liked me then you wouldn't have let Jade get in ou- your way" I said.

Tori's face fell and I knew what I'd said had hit a nerve. I was right but I felt guilty. I didn't want to hurt Tori, but it was the only way to let her know she'd hurt me.

"Beck…I…""Tori, I don't understand. Why would you do that to me after everything you said? Just because of Jade" I shook my head and looked her in the eyes. The eyes I loved to see light up when we met up. But I resented that now because all it did was burn me. "Because I did. And I ruined it. I don't know whether you'd forgive me…" Tori got up and began to walk away. The sentence was unfinished."Beck" Jade took Tori's place and smiled at me. "Ye-" Jade pressed her lips to mine and my eyes snapped shut. I forced them open in time to see Tori's look of devastation met my eyes and I realised what Jade was doing and why Tori had tried to end it peacefully. Everything made sense. And that's when tears filled Tori's eyes and she ran.


	10. That's for you to decide

Beck's POV

Despite the fact Tori had explained why she couldn't be…with me and Jade had most likely smushed all hope of reconciling with her, I was at her door, chest tight and heart thudding.

"Tori" I cried for the third time.

To my surprise the door opened…

Trina.

"Oh" She said coldly. "Beck"

"Is Tori in? I have to speak to her" I pleaded, ignoring her hostility.

I knew why already.

"Yep, although I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to you, Player!" Trina hissed.

"Hey! Jade kissed me!" I defended angrily.

Trina wasn't there! She didn't know what had happened… Well… she knew now.

"Tell that to her" Trina stepped aside so I could enter the house. She slammed the door pointedly behind me. I glared at her quickly before I called out again.

"Tori! I need to explain!"

My heart sunk when I still got no reply. Tori was here and she **really **didn't want to talk to me.

"TORI! Beck's here!" Trina yelled impatiently and I flinched as her voice slapped my ears.

She really irritated me sometimes with her loud, obnoxious voice!

"What." Tori moaned and she froze on the steps as she spotted me.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm busy…" Trina left the house just after patting me on the back.

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. Patronising.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked, her voice guarded but vulnerable like a whispering kitten.

My heart spasmed and guilt flooded me even though it'd been Jade who'd made the move.

"I came to explain"

I sat down on the sofa and crossed my arms over my lap. Tori came down the stairs slowly and eventually sat opposite me.

"Explain" She said, simply.

I ran my finger through my hair and exhaled. More than anything I wanted Tori back. Back how it had been when we were in the RV. Together. I wanted Tori Vega back.

Tori's POV

Beck gave a quick but full enough explanation about Jade's little game as it turned out. Why did I doubt him? He wasn't the one to lie to me to hurt me or lie for his own benefit. He wouldn't have done that on purpose, especially after are nights together? Would he?

But one thing lingered in the back of my mind. Why hadn't he pulled away from her?

"Why didn't you pull away?" I questioned, unintentionally sour.

_Damn, I didn't mean to be that bitter. Now he probably thinks I still don't believe him…fantastic._

"Tori, she forced herself on me. You have no idea how tough her grip is" Beck said incredulously.

OK…that sounded way like a normal lame excuse.

"That's what they all say…" I couldn't stop myself because as the stupid damn words fell out of my big mouth.

Beck looked at me for a second, his expression neutral. OK, I'd hit a nerve there.

"You really don't believe do you? Even after everything I said" His voice was brittle, hurt and stung with a trace of anger.

I bit my lip and looked down into my lap. Yes, I believed him. No, I'd never meant to say that. Yes, I wanted to be with him.

"I do. I never meant to say that. It was instinct. I…gahh!" I considered giving up on this conversation. I was sloshing around what sense I had left like it was in an overfilled bucket and I was on a rollercoaster. A big one. Called my stinking life.

"Then why did you say it"

Beck voice had softened and his poker face was starting to concern me. How was he really feeling about this conversation? What did he really want to say to me? What did I need to say to him to clean up this whole mess? What did I really _want _to say to Beck.

"Beck. I'm sorry I ruined everything and to be honest I was really stupid and shouldn't have let jade get in my way of what I really…want" I smiled hesitantly as my heart poured out in front of me, restricting a few sentences that I felt to embarrassed to say. Like 'I love you'. For instance.

Back shuffled closer to me and took my hands. An electric buzz shivered up my spine. Hopefully it was just Beck and not something I'd eaten.

"You really believed that I would do that to you?" The smile was back, playing around the corners of Beck's mouth, trying to break free from the worry, saddness and utter confuzzle.

"No. Honestly" I admitted. Of course he wouldn't.

Beck stood up and walked around the back of the couch, climbing the steps to lean on the piano. I followed him around the couch to the piano, shorter than him since he stood above me on the levitated platform the piano stood on. Beck's face broke into a smile.

"Tori Vega" He said with a smile.

"Beck" I grinned.

"Still friends?" He teased, I could see the glint in his eyes. He was playing now, he was using my quote.

I beamed secretively before settling for a cheeky, small, mysterious smile.

"That's for you to decide" I stepped up to him and swept a lock of his ebony hair behind his ear.

He chuckled before leaning in. I met him half way and didn't think of anything else apart from Beck.

The

Tori Vega- Butterflies are tickling my stomach with little feathers. 'Nuff said.

Mood: Love 3


	11. Busted

Jade's POV

Today's the day of the 'Winter World' play at Hollywood arts. I'm all for cold, dark plays so I'm going for it today. There is some gooey, mushy, lovey stuff but I very good at ignoring people so ignoring those aspects of the play will be verrrrrrry easy. Robbie, Cat, Beck and…Tori, were auditioning but I stayed well away from that lot.

Don't ask me why. If you were clever you would have been paying attention and would know by now. Just because I had confronted Tori that doesn't mean I trusted her. Or liked her.

Cat was first auditioning. I would be a dirty liar if I said I didn't find it hilarious. And not in the complimenting way. It wasn't a humorous play. Don't get me wrong, Cat's alright but I can't help myself sometimes. Most people have a problem with that. The best don't.

Anyway, found Robbie's even funnier and almost choked when tripped on the stage. That was funny. Tori wasn't auditioning for ages and Beck had just been on. I sat casually at the back of the theatre pretending I wasn't interested. Pretending.

However, at one point I got curious. I hadn't seen Beck leave with the others who were all meeting at the café down the block so I decided I was going to be nosey and dive backstage to see what he was doing, maybe start up some friendly chat. maybe even apologise for my kiss attack and regain his trust…

I made my way to the stage while Sikowitz was taking a 'break'. Hiding behind a curtain because he claimed his sandwich was watching him.

It was sardine.

I peered through the curtains to behind the back drop on the right wing. I could see Beck leaning against the heater. What was he still doing here? Not that I cared really what he was doing it's just that is was very suspicious since Tori hadn't auditioned already. I tried to believe that irritating little voice in my head that said that was probably the reason. I mean why _would _he wait for her? She was one who had feelings for him. It wasn't mutual. I took a sip of my coffee as I saw Tori walk up to him. Right now, I would get my answers. So, Tori walked up to him and I expected her to just talk to him. How I'd planned.

"Hey Beck, what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you?"

"I thought you would've gone with the others and met me there?"

"I stayed behind to watch and wish you luck"

"Aww"

The coffee exploded between my fingers.

Hot liquid scolded my skin and I crushed the plastic (or whatever the cup was made of) with brutality. Beck and Tori kissed. Right in front of me.

I could feel the lava burn in my throat, the swell of infuriating anger surge through me and I dropped the mangled cup. Tori opened her eyes slowly and her eyes flickered to where I was standing. Through my blind pain and rage I managed a cruel smirk. Of course she knew this was war. And this war I would win.

Beck's POV

Tori pulled away from me and I looked down at her confused.

"Hey what's wrong?" I saw the panic in her expression.

"Jade" She said, pointing to the stage.

I didn't see anyone, all I could see was a mangled coffee cup and a pool of brown liquid…

Oh crud.

I clutched Tori by her arms as she began to look around worriedly, as if Jade would jump out from the lighting equipment and attack her.

"Tori! Calm down! It's just Jade!" I assured, although I wasn't actually sure what Jade would do at all.

I had to get Tori calm first at least.

"You saw how she reacted with that fake phone call! She's going to murder me!" Tori exclaimed.

"Shhh!" I ordered. "I'll find Jade, I'll take the whack"

"No! She warned me and…you know what I mean!"

I knew what she was about to say. How she should've stayed away from me to be safe from Jade's rage. It still stung a bit.

"Tori…"

"Beck I didn't mean…"

"No. Wait here."

I rounded the corner, out onto the stage and through the fire exit. Jade would probably be in the parking lot. That's where I found her usually when we'd been dating…

But I couldn't see her anywhere! This was really bad…

"Jade!" I called out loudly. "JADE, I need to talk to you!"

"Then start talking"

Jade was sitting on the hood of her new black car, looking pretty distraught. I thought she'd be furious, but I could see the red in her eyes and I felt a burn in my chest. Just because me and Tori were together, it didn't mean I didn't love both of them. Even though my feelings for both had…switched places.

"If you're going to tell me the same thing every guy says then just go." Jade turned away.

"Jade…"

"Go."


	12. Black Magic

Tori's POV

I might have rushed a bit through my audition. But Sikowitz looked pleased when he finally poked his head out from the curtains he was hiding behind. That was good enough for me. I had big problems. BIG.

I didn't want to go straight to the café. I wanted to see if Beck was still speaking to Jade out in the car park.

That's where he usually found her.

When I entered the car park, Beck was leaning against the back wall by the door. I almost walked right past him. Beck was looking down at his shoes and had his arms loosely folded. Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tori" Beck said.

"Jade was upset?" I asked lamely.

"Yeah. You could say that…"

I felt bad. I couldn't help it. Jade had been hurt by me and Beck's kiss…but I had no idea what I could've said to her. She could tear me to pieces for all I knew!

"Beck…if you still like her…" My heart stung as I said the words.

Beck looked up at me, with such a confusing expression I couldn't even guess his emotion.

"It hurts me to see her so upset" Beck replied simply.

Then he stepped towards me and took my hands again and I smiled weakly. He kissed me gently and I savoured the feeling of his lips. I'd waited so long for him and now all I felt was guilt.

"Why are you so worried?" Beck said after the kiss.

"Look, I feel really bad for Jade and…" I babbled "Don't tell her this, but I want her to be happy. Even if she wants to hurl an axe at me"

I couldn't help but smile when he squeezed my hand and grinned.

"So do I"

Beck and me headed towards the café. It was dark and honestly I was nervous. This was probably when me and Beck would become exclusive. I had no idea how the others would take it. Beck held my hand as he pushed the door open and already Robbie was choking. Andre was thumping him on the back when he turned to us.

"Hey Beck! Tori!" Andre half grunted. "Why you so late?"

"Stuff" I said automatically.

Nobody noticed when Beck grinned down at me to say 'Don't worry'. I looked at Andre as he gave Robbie another whacking. It sounded like Robbie was going to puke.

"Oh Robbie's choking" Andre announced.

"No Chizz" I grinned, finally feeling comfortable.

All it took was to see Beck smiling when I looked up to his face.

I pulled out a chair for me and Beck and we sat opposite Cat grinning manically.

"Don't think I can't see you guys holding hands" She giggled.

My cheeks burnt red and bit my lip, trying to hide my smile. Beck laughed as Andre and Robbie's mouths popped open. They finally new the truth.

Something seemed to flicker across their faces…curiosity, shock, disappointment…

I was distracted by Beck gently pulling me down to sit in the seat next to him. Cat giggled again and I kicked her under the table. She pouted but I winked at her and smiled, instantly cheering her up.

"So Beck, when did you and Tori…" Cat's phone rang.

Saved!

Jade's POV

Cat picked up the phone immediately and I couldn't hear nay background noise so she was alone. Good.

"Hey Cat…" I put on my most convincing sob.

"Jade! Jade what's wrong!" Cat questioned desperately.

I would feel bad about using her later. Now I was too focused on revenge.

"I need to tell you something about Tor…"

"And Beck? They're sooo cute together right!" Cat squealed.

I bit down on my lip, trying to summon some emotional control. My voice hardened.

"Cat listen. Tori made up a rumour about me which made Beck break up with me."

There was silence at the end of the phone. She was either shocked or some other…emotion. I don't know.

"Tori wouldn't do that" Cat said incredulously.

I sighed.

"Cat. How well do you really know Tori?" I challenged.

"Well enough, she wouldn't…"

"Cat. She sprayed cheese on you and kissed your boyfriend. Remember that? If she'd do it to you she'd do it to me." I said plainly.

Silence.

"Jade…I…"

"Think about it. You're her best friend and yet she did that to you." I countered. "She hates me. She'd do it a thousand times to me if she could"

"Maybe you're right." Cat sounded sad and reluctant to believe my lies.

Though she didn't know they were white lies…

"She made up a rumour that I was cheating on Beck because he was friends with other girls. He broke with me and today, I see them kissing. Beck has no idea. He's another victim. But you can't tell him. Yeah sure he likes her I get it, it would break his heart ok?"

I could almost see Cat's nod of confirmation. I smiled slightly.

"Ok."

"Oh and one more thing…" I smirked.

Tori's POV

I got a text late that night from Beck.

_Hey, Tori. I can't sleep __L_

I texted back:

_Why? X_

I received Beck's reply within the next 5 minutes:

_Thinking of you J x_

I hugged the phone to my neck and sunk down into the warmth of the covers. I really couldn't think of any guy sweeter than Beck sometimes… beck was all I could think about though really. Him. His smile. His kiss…

And Jade's fierce, pained eyes of betrayal, hurt and danger.

I tried not to think of what she was planning, but I knew that Jade wouldn't stop until she found some way of hurting me more than she already had trying to split me and Beck's bond. Kissing him…

I couldn't actually think of anything worse than that though.

I guess I just had to hope she wasn't going to screw the knife in too deep.

Wishful thinking much.


	13. Too distracted to notice

Tori's POV

I got a text from Cat on Saturday afternoon to meet outside the local cinema. It was a really simple text. No smilies or kisses like Cat usually did. And she ALWAYS did, she was practically addicted to capitals and emoticons when it came to texts. But, the text simply read:

_Meet me the cinema at 5. _

Weird.

Beck called at my house around 3:00. I opened the door to see him leaning against the door frames in a purple and black checked shirt, black jeans and his hair a complete mess.

"Going for the scruffy look I see" I smiled at him.

Beck grinned at me and slipped into the house, flopping down onto the couch. I slid down next to him and he wound an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him, my face resting in his neck. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead me. My hair smelt good hopefully. Strawberry shampoo!

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" He asked, pulling his face away from my head but hugging his arm stayed casually around me.

"Cat texted me to meet her at the cinema at five. You wanna come?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"I don't know actually. Cat sent me a really simple text. Look" I stuck my phone in front of Beck's face.

His forehead creased with confusion.

"That's not like Cat. Isn't she addicted to emoticons…"

"I know! Something's up."

"Is that why you want me to come?" Beck teased.

"Of course not! I want you there duh!" I jabbed him in the stomach.

"So we've got time to hang out first…" Beck smiled.

I put a hand on his cheek and pulled his lips to mine.

"Yeah" I grinned.

It was dark at five. Me and Beck walked down to the cinema holding hands. I saw Cat immediately under the amber coloured streetlight, her red hair practically on fire. But there was another figure standing with her. I swallowed a lump in my throat as they approached us. Crossing the empty road and standing only a metre away, arms folded.

Cat and Jade.

"So…" Jade smirked.

"What is this Cat? I thought we were going to the cinema"

"I wanted to talk to you. Face to face."

"Whatever Jade's told you it's not true"

"Oh really?"

Cat seemed hostile but in a subtle way, she was smirking as well and that wasn't normal.

"What makes you think I've lied to her?" Jade frowned at me "Judge me if you like. I don't care"

Beck squeezed my hand and I translated it as 'don't say anything you'll regret'.

"Jade tells me you've been spreading rumours about me and her"

My mouth popped open incredulously. Wha? Ok, this was a complete and utter set up. How could Cat be so gullible.

"I've done no nothing!" I said defensively.

"You told Beck rumours about Jade to get him to break up with her!" Cat accused.

"Tori never…"

"Stay out of this Beck!" Jade snapped before he could get a word in.

"Don't deny it Tori! You kissed Danny so I know you'd do it to anyone if you can do it to your 'best friend'" Cat hissed feebly.

I couldn't believe this. My hand slipped out of Beck's and I stepped forward, Jade and Cat taking a step back into the road.

"Why do you believe Jade! I'm your best friend!" I threw my arms wide out of astonishment.

"I've known Jade longer!" Cat retorted.

"Girls!" Beck implored.

Jade gave him a poisonous look.

"Jade why are you doing this!" Beck demanded.

"I'm not doing anything. This is all Tori." Jade held her head high.

I switched back to me and Cat's debate.

"Jade also said you secretly lie about me too! Why Tori, why are so mean to me! What have I ever done to you?" Cat's eyes softened and looked like they were about to tear up.

That was the last straw. Jade had lied to Cat and made me the bad guy, tried to ruin me and Beck's relationship and all this had almost driven Cat to cry. I'd had enough of the tricks and black magic. Jade was pathetic.

I turned to her.

"Jade. What is you're problem. You can't leave this alone can you? You're pathetic! You have to lie to…"

"TORI, CAT, JADE!"

The voice split through me mid sentence and I felt a force shove me from behind. I collapsed on top of Cat and Jade rolled towards us, looking panic stricken. I heard the screech of tyres and a shout. I turned just in time to see the car hit Beck.


	14. Wake up Beck

Jade's POV

_This was me. All my fault. I caused this. Beck could be dying…_

The cubicle door locked, I leant against it, choked sobs coming out in waves as tears poured over my cheeks. I had to clench my hands, ball them into fists so they would stop shaking. My whole body trembled as I cried, mascara running down my face. The hospital was quite quiet, I had some alone time to really let it out. I didn't care what anyone said. I knew this was my fault. I knew Cat had found out I'd lied to her by now. I knew Tori hated me.

Beck was hurt.

I was sobbing silently so anyone who came in just went in and out, giving me some privacy. I didn't know what to do. The paramedics had arrived in record time, shovelling us all into the back of the ambulance, Beck broken and crying in pain before slipping unconscious. I'd never seen anything as heartbreaking. He was in the intensive care unit. I could tell it was bad. None of us were allowed to see him until he'd been assessed.

And it's been an hour plus.

Cat had been supporting Tori was also shaking with tears. But publicly. I didn't want anyone to see me in this state. When I had dried my face and re-done my make-up, you could only tell I'd been crying by the throbbing pink of my eyes. I slammed open the door to the toilets and sank into a chair in the waiting area. Cat glanced over at me a few times but Tori only looked at me when she stormed over.

"Why."

Her tone was bitter, cold and brittle, wavering with the burden of tears.

"Why was it so important to you to ruin me and Beck's relationship? If you really loved him you wouldn't want to hurt him. You would've wanted him to be happy!"

Tori's voice heightened to an almost shout before she flopped down in the chair next to me. I looked down at the black nail polish on my nails.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Yeah, tell Beck that" Cat said quietly, so accusing and angry that it hurt more than anything Tori could've said.

I gritted my teeth and gripped the chair, trying to pull myself together. It wasn't working.

"Jade?"

"What."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

Tori sounded so vulnerable and fragile, my icy exterior melted somewhat, attempting to sympathise with my frenemy.

"I don't know." I blinked away some tears. "I wish it'd been me"

"Tori Vega, Jade West, Cat Valentine?" A male nurse approached us.

"I have some news about your friend Beck Oliver. You can see him now"

Tori's POV

My heart spasmed violently as the nurse led us into the intensive care ward. I couldn't determine anything from his passive, neutral expression that was somewhat compassionate. Damn it.

We approached beck's bed and I had to swallow a deadly lump that threatened to choke me.

"Beck has a total of 6 damaged ribs, two broken. Also, he has a broken wrist; severe bruising along his right arm and right leg, several cuts and grazes and is…currently unconscious."

He saw the panicked, hysterical look in Jade's eyes before he saw mine.

"He is currently stable"

Relief swelled in me.

I could see the cuts and bruises across Beck's arms and tears burned my eyes as well as the smell of chemicals. A hard cast was clasped around his left hand, supporting his broken, slightly elevated wrist. There was an ugly graze across his jaw on his right side and his hair was deranged in certain places. The heart monitor demonstrated his pulse which calmed me down a bit. Jade sat on the edge of his bed by his feet and put her face in her hands. I could've punched her earlier but now all I saw was remorse and misery. I had to remember it wasn't actually her fault the jeep had hit him.

He'd saved us.

When I regained some feeling in my legs, I walked to the chair by his head and sat down quietly.

"Hey" I whispered gently.

I stroked a finger across his warm cheek.

Cat joined me, placing a hand on his shoulder.

I bit my lip as I stroked through his dark hair. My lips trembled as I looked to his left hand and the brace that supported his broken ribs and made it harder to see when he was breathing. I took his right hand and squeezed it.

"Wake up okay. Just promise me you'll wake up Beck. Wake up…"

My voice cracked as I touched my forehead to his.

Breathing in, I tried to regain control, fighting the tears.

"Please…"


	15. What lingers in our dreams

Jade's POV

_TORI, JADE, CAT! _

_I kept trying to run out into the road after him, but some force stronger than anything kept me rooted to the spot as he pushed me away from the jeep. I hit the ground but seemed to bounce off it in time to see the jeep plough into him. He hit the concrete and I screamed, no sound coming out. I tried to move again but the force held me back again. I screamed out, clawing the air. My hands were shaking violently and I couldn't control the tears flowing across my face, my voice held back by strangled croaks and sobs. Everything was pulled into a blanket of darkness, dark and oppression swallowing me whole and filling me with a cold despair that told me I couldn't do anything. The ambulance wouldn't come because there were no phones here and my hands were frozen to my chest where they almost bleed with the strength of my nails grinding into my palms. _

_And Beck lay there. Still. I couldn't reach him and it was too late…_

I snapped open my eyes and curled my fingers into my hands to make a fist. I sat in bed shaking with the dream still lingering in my head. My tears had sodden the pillow. Fantastic.

Tori's POV

_The ambulance lights blurred all around me. _

_Red. Blue. RED. BLUE. _

_Everything was blurred and I couldn't see anything. Every so often I would see Beck. He was being lifted onto a stretcher. His limp, broken body tucked neatly onto the stretcher and paramedics lifted him off the sidewalk. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't reach out to him to take his hand, to whisper that it was all going to be okay and that me, Jade and Cat weren't going to leave him until he recovered. But the world wouldn't stop spinning. It was tormenting me, tricking me and manipulating me. I couldn't grasp onto anything to stop the dizziness and gain control of the flooding tears that spilled down onto my leather jacket. I couldn't get to him and I needed too. It felt like I was losing sanity and I couldn't hold on to the image of Beck as the ambulance pulled away with Cat and Jade inside it. Leaving me behind. _

I woke up on the floor. My duvet was strangling me and I couldn't get up. My face was salty with tears. I wriggled free of the duvet so I could scramble to my feet and look at the clock.

3:34 am.

I'd been hours and hours since we had left the hospital. I tried not to think of Beck lying alone in the hospital bed, unconscious and alone or conscious and confused. I didn't know what to do.

That's when I texted Jade.


	16. Brown eyes

_Beck's POV _

_Ow. There were fiery pains and pulsating aches all over my body. I felt way too stiff and the pain all over my body made me reluctant to move. I moved my fingers though and hot, terrible pain shot through my left hand, my wrist protesting violently as I tried to lift it. All my senses were dimmed and my eyes wouldn't open, I felt too dizzy and weak. The bright light pierced down onto my eyelids and all I could see was a burning red and a bright yellow. I took a deep breath and that's when I realised I was really injured. The second I breathed in, a crushing pain set into my chest, aches spiralling out from my rib cage. In the moment, I moved my body and bruises everywhere throbbed. Suddenly my left leg flowered with pain as I moved in discomfort. It was agony. I tried to cry out but my voice was lost, I could only feel my mouth open but no sound come out. I tried to calm down but my breathing became erratic and the pain spiked me again. _

_I cried out. _

_Tori's POV_

_I heard Beck's cry of pain from the waiting room and leapt to my feet immediately. Jade sprang up beside me and clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms. _

"_Wait here for a minute" The doctor warned us as he jogged into the ward along with two nurses. _

_Beck's cries varied in volume but all of them were difficult to bear. He was in pain. _

"_We can't just stay here" Jade stated angrily. _

"_But the doctor said…" _

"_I don't care!" Jade's voice was high pitched and distressed. _

_She stormed past me through the door and I ran after her towards the sound of Beck's shouts. The ward was quiet apart aside from Beck's cries, most of the intensive ward's patients could've been under sedation. _

"_We may have to give him several pain killers" I heard a nurse say as she placed a hand on Beck's forehead to calm him down. "Shh, shh, you'll be fine boy"_

_Jade sped past me to stand in front of the bed, gripping the mattress. _

"_Excuse me miss, could you please step back, Mr Oliver needs painkillers in order for you to be able to see him. This could be distressing for you to see" A kindly nurse warned Jade. _

"_I'm fine." She insisted firmly. "Tori."_

_She beckoned me over and I bit back the tears. This time I was going to be strong. For Beck and Jade. _

"_How is he?" I asked, my voice stale. _

"_He's regaining consciousness and the previous painkillers have worn off, he is experiencing some pretty bad pain but the nurses are dealing with it as we speak" The doctor informed us as we stepped away from the bed to give the nurses some room. _

_My eyes flickered to the bed where Beck's chest rose and fell steadily and his cries had faded to decreasing murmurs. My body felt numb and I smiled sadly to myself as the nurses stepped away from the bed and nodded to the doctor. _

"_You can see him now" The doctor smiled at me and Jade sympathetically. _

_Jade was first by his side, kneeling down by his injured, left hand and running her index finger as lightly as she could across the bandage. I walked around the bed to the other side where I could only see the rib brace and the ugly graze over the right side of beck's jaw. _

"_It's okay Beck, me and Jade are here" I whispered. _

_Jade looked up at him. _

"_Yep. You've got us. No don't go scaring me like that again okay?" She smiled weakly. _

_I smiled secretly to myself. Jade could be sweet sometimes. _

"_You've got to wake up though, they've given you pain killers, you'll be fine" I encouraged. _

"_They may have made him sleepy" Jade said. _

"_Better asleep than unconscious I guess" I replied. _

_We sat there in silence for a while, holding Beck's hand or gently stroking his face to somewhat try and sooth him as if he was still crying out in pain. I wish I'd never heard that…_

"_Asleep isn't good enough. I wish he'd wake up so he could tell me he was okay" Jade said, mainly to herself. _

_That's what I wanted too, of course I did, but beck needed to rest. _

_We'd been at the hospital a while when it finally happened. _

_I was texting my mom when Jade excitedly ran over to me with a grin so wide I didn't think she was capable of holding it there before it split her face and rainbows fell out. _

"_Did you see that! Beck's eyes fluttered! He's waking up!" _

_I snapped my phone shut and put my hands on Beck's face. _

"_Beck! Beck! Can you hear me? Speak! Me and Jade are hear, wake up!" I rushed excitedly. _

_There was a following silence as Jade leaned over to see if Beck was waking up. Then his eyelids fluttered again and I caught a glimpse of the white's of his eyes. _

"_Beck! Beck!" Jade cried happily. _

"_We're here Beck!" I said, still holding his face in my hands. _

_Beck's head moved and he emitted a low groan. _

"_Tori…Tori…" He mumbled, sounding lost and far away. _

_I looked to Jade and there was a hollow, pained, heart broken expression stapled to her face as he said my name and not hers. I felt my heart jump as she left the bedside and began to back away quickly. I looked after her sympathetically but became distracted when something grabbed my wrist. I almost yelled in surprise. _

"_Tori…" _

_Beck's eyes fluttered open and I looked back into his chocolate brown eyes with glee. _

"_Tori" He said again. _

"_Beck! You're okay!" I cried._

"_Where's Jade…she was here…" He sat up gingerly. _

"_She left when you said name…" I explained feeling a tad jealous he was worrying about Jade while I was here…_

"_At least you're still here Tori" Beck smiled. _

_I blushed and curled my arms around his neck. _


	17. Scars

Tori's POV

_The _

_Tori Vega: Bored. La la la la… I wish Cat was here __L _

_Mood: Lonely_

It was a boring afternoon stuck at home.

"Hey lil' sis, what are you doing?" Trina said, bouncing down the stairs in dangerous heels.

"Nothing." I replied, lying on my back dangling off the sofa "No one's around"

"Well I'm here" Trina said.

I didn't answer that.

I crossed and uncrossed my ankles several times before blowing out my cheeks in a large sigh. I was so bored! Nothing was interesting and could put my mind to rest. I thought of maybe messing around on the piano but then I remembered that Trina would probably complain and or start singing along…I knew the chords to Make it Shine and that was a dangerous song to play while Trina was around if you didn't want her to sing…

That's when the door bell rang.

"Trina can you get that?" I strained to say as I overbalanced and fell off the sofa. "AHH! OW!"

"I'm busy applying my performance enhancers." Trina shouted from the kitchen.

When I scrambled to my feet, my hair a tangled brown mess, I looked at her incredulously as she just out mascara on.

"Mascara is a 'performance enhancer?' and what for?" I dragged the curls out of my face and stumbled over to the door.

"I having an audition for your information" Trina smiled into the mirror.

Another audition she would probably come from gloating and boasting until they didn't phone her and she took it all out on me…or the piano. I walked over the door slowly, ruffling my hair.

"Oh yeah I heard about Beck getting hit by that jeep last week" Trina said, applying lipstick that was short of being as bright as a traffic light.

I didn't answer and reached for the door, that wasn't a subject I chose to talk about. I opened the door to a tall, dark-haired boy who looked slightly uncomfortable as he tried to casually lean against the door frame with a smile.

"Beck!" I exclaimed.

"Hey" Beck grinned at me.

In my blind excitement, I jumped at him, hooking my arms behind his neck and mashing my face into his shoulder. Beck gingerly put his arms around me, smiling feebly against my neck.

"Ow, Tori…"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" I giggled jumping away from him. "Come sit down"

"It's really not that bad…" Beck his fingers through his hair with a small grin.

I shook my head. What was he on about! He was in cast!

"Yeah, a broken wrist, 6 damaged ribs, a foot in cast and like a million cuts and bruises? No, that's not all that bad…" I said sarcastically, taking hi good hand and encouraging him over to the couch.

He sat down awkwardly, shifting to get his foot in a comfortable position and lay back with a grimace. I could see how he breathed cautiously against the rib support under his blue and black checked shirt. I looked down at his left wrist and hand that were bound in a tight, supportive cast, limiting how much he could do with that hand. The bruises up his arms were slightly faded but I could still pick them out and the cuts had healed to ugly scabs, some of which I was sure would scar. Hopefully not the one that rested over the right side of his jaw…

"It is bad I guess, but it was worth it" Beck said.

"Nothing is worth you getting hurt" I replied stubbornly.

"You, Jade and Cat are" Beck smiled sweetly.

I felt my heartstrings tug at his words. Hopefully he couldn't see that, that would be a bit embarrassing…

"Well I'm off t my audition, wish me luck!" Trina bellowed as she strolled out of the door "As if I'd need it"

Trust Trina to ruin a moment. The door slammed shut and I was grateful to the point of bursting that she had now left. Beck and I shared the silence looking at each other, staring into each others' brown eyes. Beck had the most deep, clear brown eyes that held so much honesty. He was so pure.

"Promise me one thing Beck" I whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"Never save my life again" I grinned at him.

But Beck just laughed and leaned in, his lips meeting mine softly. I put one hand on his chest and he wound his good hand into my hair. I copied him, gently slipping my other hand through his soft ebony hair.

"Always" He smiled.


	18. Chapter 3 part 2 Falling for Tori Vega

_**Hey Guys, this is a special chapter that was inspired by a fellow fanficker who reviewed this story a couple weeks back (Juliette Kavanagh). They reviewed saying that the events in chapter four happened too fast and I actually agree **__**J**__** So I wrote this chapter to make Beck's changing feelings more clear and to make the Bori romance feel more real. I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3.5 !**_

Beck's POV

It was late and I stared at the digital clock in the darkness of my RV. I couldn't sleep. I was mulling over too many things to be able to sleep. Jade and Tori. I had spent the last two days hanging out with Andre and Tori around town and I'd had the most fun I'd had in ages and Jade never once crossed my mind, even though sometimes it still hurt. Most of my friend -and definitely my family- had always wondered about what I saw in Jade. I saw lots… everything good about her had me drawn to her. Under her hard exterior, she was insecure, actually quite caring and sweet. Vulnerable. The ways her eyes sparkled when we kissed and the small smile only I got to see, her individuality. But when I started to reminisce, I shook my head and remembered why I had to end it. Because Jade West was poisoned by jealousy. She had always been possessive and sometimes it had been cute but ever since Tori had joined our school, it had just got worse and worse. When I was friends with Alyssa Vaughan it hit a new high when she broke up with me. I understood that she was insecure but it had all been too much, especially when she started physically assaulting me with rocks. Which I managed to avoid, luckily for me. Also, Jade's unkindness to others had never attracted. I could never have truly excepted her as she was because I knew I couldn't change her. She was unnecessarily unkind to Tori the most. And sometimes I didn't do anything…

But that was all done.

And there was Tori.

One of my best friends, I'd always thought the world of Tori. She was hardly ever in a bad mood and was ready for anything. She would do anything for anyone. She was loyal and inquisitive and caring… How she had confronted me at the RV and comforted me was just a beautiful example of her golden heart…

I shook my head against the pillow. This was all too quick? How long had I suppressed these feeling for them to suddenly explode out on me? Now me and Jade were over…

Was I falling for Tori Vega?


	19. Only human

**Listen to this song whilst reading the chapter, it my enhance the emotion…**

.com/watch?v=441T9nfQbxA

Jade's POV

Stupid computer.

I'd been abusing it for the last 20 minutes that it refused to unfreeze during. I was trying to get onto The Slap. When the webpage finally opened, I typed in my password and went directly to Vega's page. I gritted my teeth when I saw the new pictures- well they were new from before the…accident. Tori had her arm around Beck's shoulders and he had her tight around the waist, leaning his head on top of hers. I struggled against the ice in my chest. It burnt as the cold spread as I flicked through the album. I paused on one particular one. I clenched my fists until they were bone white, as if the bone might split my skin. The sinking feeling in my heart kept on descending feeling as if I was falling away from myself. In the picture, Beck and Tori were leaning in, Beck holding Tori's right hand, pulling her closer with his left hand. Cat had taken the picture. And right then, I wanted to…I couldn't…I wanted to punch straight through the screen.

*Aww, I love this!* Cat had posted beneath.

*Tori looks so cute…* Robbie commented.

*Robbie! Don't hit on Tori!*

*I'm not…she just looks cute.*

I was tempted to tell them both to shut the hell up. Robbie hitting on Tori and Cat's jealousy wasn't the issue here. It still burned me to see them together. Now more than ever after the accident. Beck hadn't just saved Tori's life, he had saved mine as well. He still cared for me. What hurt the most was that it wasn't enough anymore. I'd driven him away and he'd found something in Tori I obviously didn't…

I couldn't continue like this.

I wanted Beck. I wanted to run my hands back through his ebony hair and press my lips softly to his again. I wanted it to be the way it was. Before it changed.

Before Tori.

I closed the laptop down, slamming the lid down and discarding it on my bed. I sunk back into my chair. The cold had spread and I could feel the burn behind my eyes. I tried to find something to distract me around the room. My black scissors. I picked them up and swapped them from hand to hand. Beside me there was a photo of me and Beck. I bit my tongue and picked it up in one hand. I stared at it with a hatred. What was the use in keeping this if it was all over? Why not just get rid of it now. I parted the scissors blades and slipped the photo between them.

Then I cut straight through the middle.

Violently, I shredded the picture into a thousand pieces, tears falling over my cheeks. I choked back a sob and took the pieces in my hands. I unlatched my window, looking out to the bare trees in my yard and the glowing aura of the moon above. With a deep breath, I let the wind sweep the pieces out of my hands.

And drift away into the wind…

I can't hold onto them. I'm only human.


	20. Lean on me

Beck's POV

I had earned a hero title back at Hollywood arts. Sikowitz had even asked some of the class to re-enact me pushing Tori, Jade and Cat out of the way which I found both flattering and a annoying. Cat wouldn't let me carry any books myself and Tori made sure I could get up and down the stairs, even though I kept protesting. They were both being so sweet. Jade kept her distance and I couldn't escape the longing feeling of wanting to clear things up, to leave it on good grounds so I wouldn't have to cope with the constant niggling guilt at the back of my mind. I could tell Tori felt the same, she had slipped it into conversation a few times in the past few days. We tried not to focus on it though, Jade was a difficult person and I doubted she wanted to see either of us again.

Tori was stacking books into her locker with a frustrated expression on her face. They kept falling out.

"Here, let me help" I smiled, taking a book in my right hand and slotting it in place.

Tori turned round and grinned, her eyes flickering down to my bandaged left hand.

"Tori" I sighed with a crooked smile playing around my lips "I'm fine. Seriously."

Tori closed her locker and leant against it, looking me in the eye.

"I still worry about you though. You got hit by a car!" Tori said.

"Tori" I smiled.

"Seriously Beck" Tori beamed at me, still looking concerned.

I awkwardly stepped closer to her, trying to avoid putting weight on my injured foot and grimacing as I knocked my rib against the locker as I stumbled. Tori raised her eyebrows and folded her arms. I shook my head with a smile. It was painful.

"I guess you're right" I mumbled through gritted teeth as I gently rubbed my rib in it's support.

Tori gave me a sympathetic look and took my good hand, pulling my arm around her shoulders as I limped. It wasn't that serious, but now I could feel an uncomfortable throb in my rib cage and a protest from my foot as it touched the foot and tried to take my body weight. I bit my lip as I tried to out my foot down.

"Ah! Slowly Tori…please…" I implored as she tried to speed up, aiming for the ping pong lounge.

Tori gave me a painful look and I tried not to see the hurt in her eyes as she watched me struggle to help her drag me into the room. I tried hopping on my right leg, it was difficult but less awkward than limping. When we reached the lounge, Tori eased me down on the couch and sat down beside me. I didn't mean to but I let out a pained moan. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, resting my head on the back of the couch. I felt Tori put a hand under my head and guide my head to her shoulder. I opened my eyes slightly and grinned. Tori leant her head gently on mine and I rested my right arm across her lap, closing my eyes again, wishing away the pain as I lay here in her care.

"Are you sure you don't want to go get some lunch first" Tori asked quietly.

I barely heard her question and grunted, partially smiling, happy Tori had given me a chance to rest. I was happy that she was here.

Tori's POV

Beck rested on my shoulder for a while. I was concerned he might fall asleep and miss his lunch, I'd already bought mine so I was fine. His breathing was steady and I could feel his heartbeat. I could feel him. He was okay. He would be okay now, he was here with me and I would make sure he wouldn't get hurt. I'd do it for anyone I cared about, Andre, Cat… especially Beck right now.

He needed me.

I'd closed my eyes momentarily when the door opened and Cat scuttled inside giggling loudly when she saw us.

"Hey Tori!" Cat squealed "I have some exciting news!"

I opened my eyes and smiled, shifting slightly. Beck didn't stir. He must've been asleep.

AWWWW!

"Sikowitz just told me and Andre that there is going to be a Prome 2!" Cat squeaked animatedly.

"Seriously! That's great!" I replied, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"But, there will be no prom king and queen, it'll be a crossover between a kick back and a prom" Cat explained, curling a strand of red hair around her finger whilst bouncing.

"Okay, now I'm excited! Who's going?" I asked, beaming.

"Okay, can you keep a secret?" Cat bit her lip, trying to suppress another smile.

"What?"

"Robbie asked me to prom…and I said YES!" Cat squealed.

I felt my mouth pop open and I felt a wave of confusion. Robbie? Asked Cat to prom? And she said yes? Oh well, I'm used to surprises…

"Andre is coming, he suggested we all go to prom together" Cat continued, watching Beck trying not to scream.

"Cool, so you and Robbie…" I winked.

"Shh!" Cat giggled. "It'll be fun, who knows…"

Then Cat ran from the room, her footsteps fading away down the hall. I then felt Beck lift his head and sit up straight. He ran his good hand down his face and through his hair and looked at me with a sleepy expression.

"What did Cat say?" Beck breathed.

"Sikowitz told her and Andre that there is going to be a Prome 2, but without a prom king and queen. It'll be sort of like a kick back. But fancy" I chuckled, shifting to face him on the couch.

"Sounds good" He said.

He looked away with a mischievous smile. Was he going to ask me…

"Tori" he fixed me with a soft gaze "Do you want to go with me?"

I grinned.

"I guess that's a yes" Beck smiled.

I grinned and cupped his left cheek, kissing him quickly on the lips. Teasing him.

Beck gazed at me pressing his forehead to mine, grinning.


	21. Dress shopping with Cat

Tori's POV

It was Saturday now and Cat had rung me up, begging me to go dress shopping with her. I was incredibly excited! Dress shopping with Cat was never dull and I'm sure she'd be honest with me if my dress really sucked. This might sound crazy, but I texted Jade, inviting her to come dress shopping with us. I didn't expect her to reply and when she didn't, it didn't offend me. I wasn't even sure if dress shopping would've even cheered her up. Especially since word would've gotten around now that I was going with Beck.

_The _

_Tori Vega- Dress shopping with Cat! _

_Mood: Pumped :D_

_GotBeck: Pick a good one Vega ;)_

I wondered sometimes whether Beck would ever love me as much as he had loved Jade. It must've been a big argument to cause him to break up with her since they had always bickered amongst themselves. Nothing bad had ever come of that, Jade's problems with jealousy and excepting comments, making small things into big things. But it was wrong to compare myself to Jade. Me and Beck had been close friends since we met and feelings had developed when we had had a chance to properly open up to each other.

So I banished the thoughts from my mind from there on and me and Cat attacked the shop. Cat rampaged through, examining every brightly coloured dress she could get her hands on whilst I looked around at the classic blacks, blues and purples. Cat already had an armful of dresses to try on by the time I had decided one silky black dress to try on. Cat darted into the changing rooms with an burst of excitement so powerful the force it seemed to be effecting me as well. I grabbed three other dresses I had my eye on and ran into the changing room next to her.

"Hey Tori! Can I show you my first pick in a minute?" Cat called to me from her changing room.

"Sure! Hold on, let me just…ah! I found the zip…" I struggled into my first dress.

When I had it on, it was amazingly comfortable! The soft fabric had a brilliant shine to it. The dress was a midnight black with silver flowers embroidered around the chest with thin straps and it reached way past my knees. It was classy…but was it me?

"Okay, show me your dress!" I called to Cat, stepping out of the changing room.

Cat slipped out from behind the curtain in a dress so bright it could've blinded someone is it was neon. It was a shockingly bright green that was a snug fit, meant to show off the curves. In a weird way it matched her glossy cherry-red hair.

"I'm not sure about it, I like the colour" Cat mused, pulling a few poses.

"What others have you got?" I asked.

"You don't like it?"

"No no! I do, it's just I'd like to see the others you've picked out as well" I smiled reassuringly.

"Okay!" Cat grinned. "And I don't think you should go with black, Jade might be wearing black"

"Jade's coming?" My heart stopped.

"I don't know, I hope she is" Cat flew back behind the curtains. "We've made up now"

_Me and Jade haven't. _I thought worriedly. Why would Jade out herself through that…seeing me and Beck together? Maybe she wanted to reconcile with us? I shook my head again and went back to change into the other dresses.

Cat made her decision very quickly. She had chosen a bubblegum pink dress that was once again tight fitting but with ruffled silk at the rim of the dress just above her knees. She paired it with a white rose corsage and crimson heels that bumped her up a good few inches. She looked…incredible. And I was pleased when I decided on my dress. My dress had a tight fitting torso that was similar to a dress I had borrowed off of Jade for a performance before and was a royal purple. The bottom half of the dress had ruffled layers of indigo and a darker shade approaching black that curled around my legs elegantly. It was strapless so I paired it with a silver locket and indigo heels. The prom was going to AWESOME!

The

Tori Vega: Has the perfect dress! Cat looks amazing! Pics coming soon :D

Mood: Double pumped


	22. You make me shine

Tori's POV

Trina was strutting around the house in the biggest dress I'd ever seen. It was a sky blue and I was shocked by how easily she could move in it. The top was a strapless, corset-like shape that was smart and simple with a gold design. The waist, however, fluffed out more and more, layers and layers of fabric rolled over each other. It was like something out of Disney. I had pulled on my purple dress, feeling really over excited and jumpy. Trina wouldn't shut up though!

"It's a shame they won't have a prom king and queen this time. I mean I was bound to win it this time round…"

"Trina, it's not even he end of the year so they're not going to have a prom king and queen are they?"

"They could have, but I'll survive, I heard they are having a best dressed instead" Trina flicked her hair as she twirled around again in front of Dad's camera. I rolled my eyes with a chuckle and was about to sit down when the door bell went off. My heart leapt and I snatched my bag off of the couch. Trina stopped to watch me run to the door and pull it open enthusiastically. Beck was leaning against the door frame again, dressed head to toe in black with the exception being his white shirt. He had his tie draped around his neck with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey" I took his hand and called back into the house. "Trina I'm going, see you there!"

"Hey wait! Can I get a lift with y-"

The door had shut before Trina could finish her sentence. And it looked like there really wasn't any space for her in the car anyway. Andre, Cat and Robbie waved to us from the car where they were crammed in, both guys dressed smartly.

"You look amazing by the way" Beck smiled.

I blushed and looked up at him ad he put his arm around my waist "So do you!"

We crushed ourselves into the car, I took the passenger seat and buckled myself in, turning around then to speak to the others.

"Hey Andre! Don't you have a date?" I asked, trying not to sound nosey or patronising.

"Nope, tonight Andre's riding solo" Andre grinned, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Cat giggled as Robbie hugged her around the shoulders.

"I see the new happy couple" I teased as Beck started up and pulled out of the drive way.

Cat just beamed at me and Robbie looked down at his hands, blushing read. They weren't a couple, I knew that, but after tonight…who knew?

Beck's bandaged hand found mine and he placed it gingerly on top of mine, driving single-handed. I turned around again and smiled to myself as we got closer and closer to Hollywood Arts.

Beck's POV

Tori, Me, Andre, Cat and Robbie strolled into the main hallway together where music was being blasted out of large speaker in front of my locker and loads of students were dancing. The lights were dimmed with coloured disco strobes flashing across every now and then, lanterns also hanging along the staircase. There were couples kissing against the lockers and sitting on the stairs whilst others danced with their friends in all manner of coloured dresses and leather jackets. Tori took my hand as our clique headed in the direction of the parking lot were Sikowitz was talking with the DJ.

"Hey Gang!" He jumped down from the raised platform that sat in the middle of the parking lot under the starry sky. "Pretty neat isn't it?"

"It's great!" Tori replied grinning.

Andre was admiring the decorations.

"They're looking for live performers later, how about you and Andre give it a shot?" Sikowitz suggested, gesturing to the stage.

Cat and Robbie had slipped away to the chocolate fondue that was set up on a table surrounded by red velvet cupcakes and bowls of marshmallows.

"Now?" Tori inquired, eyeing the microphones strapped to each of the two big speakers either side of the stage.

"Yeah sure, just give the DJ the name of the song and GET ON IT!" Sikowitz encouraged, twirling away.

I furrowed my eyebrows until Tori caught my attention.

"Hey I'm going to sing Make it Shine, could you get Cat and Robbie over?" She asked, soon after walking over to the DJ to request the instrumental in her gorgeous purple dress.

As she asked, I went over and pulled Cat and Robbie away from the food and we fought our way tot eh front of the crowd with Andre. Tori picked up the microphone.

"Hey students of Hollywood Arts, I'm Tori Vega and I would like to sing you a very special song written by yours truly Andre Harris!" Tori addressed us all cheerily and pointed to Andre. "This one is called Make it Shine"

I smiled warmly to myself and watched as Tori closed her eyes momentarily and the words fell beautifully from her lips.

Tori's POV

_Here I am,_

_Once again, feeling lost but now and then,_

_I-_

I was cut off by a smooth male voice that made my heart bloom with warmth. I turned to see Beck leisurely make his way towards me, singing the lines to me.

_-breath it in, to let it go…_

I grinned broadly and strolled over to him as the audience of students cheered and aww'd.

_And you don't know where you are now, with what it will come to, if only somebody could hear, when you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disssssssapppeaaar! _

We burst into the chorus together.

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, Your never gonna fadeYou'll be the main attractionNot a fantasyJust remember meWhen it turns out rightCause you know that if you live inYour imaginationTomorrow you'llBe everybody's fascinationIn my victoryJust remember meWhen I make it shine…_

We finished the first chorus and continued through the song. When we reached the end, we finished the final line softly and Beck took one of my hands spinning me around with his forehead against mine gently. The audience roared with applause, Cat squealing loudly and Andre whooping along with Robbie who whistled.

I felt my heart swell and I grinned with a soft chuckle.

"You make me shine" Beck whispered, closing his eyes.


	23. Passion, parties and plans

Beck's POV

After the performance, Tori disappeared with Cat to help Robbie who was apparently throwing up in the bathroom.

Bad tacos according to Andre.

All of them had ordered me to rest after I admitted to having severely uncomfortable pain in my chest after dancing. I eased myself down onto the steps to watch the party rage on in front of me, every other breath sending a sharp stab of pain through me. I wheezed and closed my eyes, trying to hold in a moan.

A hand brushed across my cheek and over my shoulder affectionately. I looked up, expecting to see Tori but I caught a glimpse of a girl with flowing dark hair, streaked with electric blue disappearing into the mass of students behind me, magenta dress confirming my identification.

Jade.

I tried to get up but the pain forced me to surrender and sit back down. I had to wait for Tori before I could get up and speak to anyone. And I did think we at least owed Jade some sort of apology or peace offering. It wasn't her, Tori or Cat's fault I'd been hit. I jumped into the road to save them.

Tori returned quickly, flustered and muttering darkly under her breath. She scooped me up gently from the stairs, guiding my arm around her shoulder to help me to a more convenient place. She sat me down with a warmer expression, encouraging and sweet.

Beautiful.

"Agh!" I gritted my teeth as I had to shift my weight sitting down.

Tori stroked my arm comfortingly and protectively shuffled closer.

"Are you sure you're alright? I can Andre to drive us…"

"No, I'm fine Tori" I smiled gratefully.

She moved my hair from my eyes and we shared an intense moment, taking in each others emotions through our eyes.

Tori only reflected concern. I didn't want her to see my pain and discomfort.

"We can still l-"

I stopped her mid sentence, leaning forward and taking her face with one hand, gently kissing her.

"Okay fine, I'll shut up" Tori laughed sweetly.

She tucked her head into my neck and her soft breathing helped me forget the accident. The flashing lights, blurring to nothing as I fell unconscious. Her and Jade's panicked shouts and Cat's tears falling onto my numb hands. All three of them talking in the ambulance, arguing, crying, planning. I don't remember anything else up to when I woke up in terrible pain but the memories hurt almost as much as the physical scars.

"Stop thinking about it" Tori said and jabbed my cheek with her finger.

I pressed my lips to her hair grinning limply but nevertheless happier.

Jade's POV

I made a clear point of avoiding Tori.

I didn't have anything to say to her that wouldn't come out snide. No matter how much I didn't like her, she didn't deserve it, not after everything she had done for Beck. I cared more about Beck than insulting Tori.

I cared about him more than anything.

Cat kept trying to persuade me to dance and eventually I caved in, trying to enjoy it but failing miserably when I kept catching Tori and Beck holding hands or kissing. How could I be happy and heal with it branded across my heart and eyes like a hot iron had been pressed to my flesh. Not the good pain. Not good at all.

"Jade come on! Cheer up, have fun, it'll help you feel better" Cat smiled up at me, annoyingly gorgeous in her get up and manufactured crimson curls.

"How can I cheer up?" I glanced over again to Beck and Tori, feeling like a stalker but not entirely bothered.

My heart stung.

"Do you want me to talk to them?"

"About what? What is there to say?" I snapped lamely.

Cat didn't flinch.

She was determined.

She left me alone on the dance floor, frantically trying to find her cherry red hair and reel her back over for a good long lecture on my human rights.

But she was gone.

Tori's POV

Cat bounded over when me and Beck were sharing a smoothie.

"Hey, do you think there's anything we can do for Jade?" She asked seriously.

I swallowed my sip of smoothie with a questionable look.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked before I could get there first.

"I mean she's all lonely, she won't dance or anything. We need to find her someone" Cat looked at me pleadingly.

I had no idea how to react to her plan before an idea hit me. A memory.

A lifeline.

Something that probably wouldn't work.

I winked at her, kissed Beck's cheek and made my way over to Andre.


	24. Tori and the grand plan

Tori's POV

I determinedly walked over to Andre, dragging him away from a group of girls.

"Okay, c'ya, talk to you ladies later….I'm kind of busy Tor!" Andre finished his flirty sentence with a grumbled murmur.

I rolled my eyes lightly and gripped his wrist so he couldn't escape.

"Look I really need a favour…" I smiled sweetly, composing my pleading face.

"Fine you can have 20 dollars but don't go spending it on that soap again, I know Robbie begs but…."

"No not that!" I exclaimed, slapping his other hand away from his pocket. "Could you…could you maybe dance with Jade?"

"Are y'all serious?! She'll rip my head off and eat it for breakfast!" Andre's eyes widened.

"Just for tonight or…she's really sad and I feel bad…Please Andre! Pleeeeassseeee!?" I begged.

Andre's eyebrows furrowed.

"What's in this for me?"

"A date" I said simply.

"You're setting me up. With Jade. When I might be killed with the mood she's in…"

"Exactly…minus the killing part hopefully" I grinned optimistically.

Andre exhaled roughly and I bounced on the spot, heels clicking against the gravel, repeatedly saying "Please!". I knew I'd have to make this up to him some how because the odds were that Jade would maul him…

"Fine! But I'll be collecting on my debts…when you least expect it" He caved and sighed, pulling his wrist free.

I squealed in triumph and ran back over to cat. I whispered that the plan was a success and we sat on the steps with Beck who questioned us. We simply giggled and watched intently as Andre edged his way through the bodies towards Jade who was looking at her nails with way too much interest.

Jade's POV

I looked up to see Andre pushing through the crowd. Guuuuh, what did he want? I wasn't in the mood. I didn't really want to snap at him since he was the only one who hadn't cheesed me off in the last few weeks.

"What?" I greeted.

"I was just talking to-" Andre cuts off and looks over at someone. I don't bother to find out who and pick at my black nail polish.

"I was wondering if y'all would like to….you know…get funky?"

I raise an eyebrow, almost in disgust.

"What?!" I drawled incredulously.

"No no no! Not that funky…I mean dance. With me!" Andre corrected in a rush and looked like he was bracing himself for a nuclear explosion.

I considered this. Stay here moping all night and having no fun or dance with a friend. Really it was a straight forward choice and I didn't lose anything…

"Meh alright" I shrugged and stood up properly from leaning on the wall.

"You said what?" Andre relaxed.

"I said alright, lets dance" I smile slightly but it grows when Andre smiles back.

I ended up tugging him to the dance floor after the hesitation following and we danced together to Ginger Fox's 'Number One'. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Cat jumping around and squeaking. That was usual behaviour but the pointing finger suggested I was the reason she was hysterical right now. I didn't care, I just focused on having a good time…Andre wasn't so bad. It took my mind of Beck and who knew, maybe I actually would enjoy myself…

Tori's POV

A slow came on and Beck made the effort to get up and offered me his hand. I blushed and laughed quietly as he grinned and placed his arms around my waist. When I wasn't staring into his eyes, I glanced over at Andre and Jade. They were…they were doing the same. And Jade was smiling. They were both chuckling quietly and I felt warmth glow inside me from both Beck's forehead touching mine and seeing my frenemy enjoying herself. I felt victorious.


	25. Coconuts and Andre's news

Tori's POV

Sikowitz tripped into the classroom, cradling three coconuts which managed to stay in his arms.

"Right! What are you all doing here?"

I rose an eyebrow at him.

"Um…waiting to be taught acting?"

"Excellent Tori! Correct!" He exclaimed and carefully placed the coconuts to the left of a lone chair on the stage.

He continued talking but my mind was elsewhere. Beck was sat on my right, his arm around my shoulders and my legs kicked up onto his lap. It was rather distracting when he laughed quietly in my ear, a soft gentle sound. I smiled. The thing that really held my attention was Jade in the corner. She was fiddling with a blue streak of her hair and picking at the black nail polish that was still perfect. Andre was next to her. With his hand on her knee. Now I saw that as romantic gesture. Or flirty at least, because when she looked up and glanced at him, she smiled.

Andre was going to be quizzed relentlessly later.

"Tell me everything!" I yanked him away from the grub truck, his taco almost going flying.

"Woah there Tor!" He laughed.

"Tell me now! What happened with you and Jade! I saw you in class!" I bounced on the spot.

"Chill, chill!" He laughed again and I could see a secretive smirk playing on his lips.

"Andre!"

"Alright! After we danced we went to get drinks and Cat was hovering around so we went round back…"

"And? And!" I persisted.

"Wait for it! We went round back and talked. I asked her how she felt about it, to make sure it wasn't awkward or nothing…"

I got seriously impatient. Had he kissed her?!

"She said it wasn't awkward and had saved her from staring at you being all soppy. Then I asked her if she wanted to hang out more…"

"WOO!"

"Calm down! Shhh…we're just seeing each other. Nothing big" Andre chuckled in a hushed tone.

I was radiating triumph.

"But this is great!"

"Kinda is isn't it" He shrugged with a smile.

"You bet! When are you next seeing each other?"

"Saturday"

"You're coming round Sunday. And you shall spill everything Andre Harris or I will personally graffiti your piano!" I squealed.

We burst out in laughter before approaching the lunch table.


End file.
